Neo Ba Sing Se
by Able Nightroad15
Summary: After the deffeat of Ba Sing Se the Aang and friends need to do somthing. they decide to make there own City and go to war with the rest of the world. Not good at summaries. Enjoy


Before the story begins, I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender only Nickelodeon does. So don't sew me

Ba Sing Sewas fading into the distance. The great wall was coming down the wall that they fought so hard to protect was coming down. They looked at Aang, as if looking for guidance. "

We are going to land soon." Was all Aang said?

They kept quiet for a period of time. Soon they started to talk. Aang kept quiet for the entire ride. He just looked ahead, not even moving. His happy talky self was gone. They landed about an hour after the sun had gone down. They made camp; Aang made a tent for everybody, and then took a walk. HE asked Toph to accompany him. She came up behind him and fallowed him. He smiled at her.

(1 hour after walking)

"Toph I would like to show you something. Come with me please?" Aang asked in a kind voice.

Toph just stood there waving her hand in approval. Aang got next to her and asked her to hang on. He made a wind sphere and raced up the mountain at unbelievable speeds. Toph was scared at first but grew accustomed to it.

After about an hour go going up the mountainside, Toph felt Aang stop and let her go. Her feet hit the ground and at that moment she dropped to her feet and started to kiss the ground, welcoming her sight back to her. Now "Aang what is it that you want to show me? It had better be good to bring me up her on that hellish ride." She said with a sneer.

"Toph look out there and tell me what you see." Aang said with a laugh.

"I feel a valley, a big valley. There is a lake at the end of it; it stretches for miles. There are mountains that surround the valley. What about it?" She asked.

"Toph I need you help because we are going to build a wall. A wall that is more glorious than the wall at Ba sing se!" Aang said with vigor.

Toph just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Aang are you crazy, do you want the entire fire nation to attack just the four of us. You have gone out of your mind!" She yelled at him.

Aang stood there moiling over her words.  
Contemplating on what she had said.

"Toph you have to realize that I had already though of that. But that is why, we need to go and get the people that still want to fight against the Fire Nation!" Aang said

Toph sat there astonished. She was astonished that Aang came up with this elaborate of a plane. She nodded her head In agreement. Aang smiled at her and told her he was going to go and get Katara and Sakka.

(Later that night)

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were all down in the valley. Aang had told the two that had not herd the conversation between Toph and Aang. They were astonished as Toph was. But they still agreed to do it. Aang and Toph started to build the outer wall; it started at the farthest point of the valley. A large river separated the wall from the mountains. The outside wall was finished in a couple of days. And it was two hundred feet tall with thickness that would have made even the largest army back down. They were impressed. But still they had a long way to go. Aang had sent Katara and Sakka off to get as many people as they passable could to bring them to the new founded city.

(I month later)

All four walls had been built. Katara and Sakka had returned with literally thousands of people. At first Aang and Toph were astounded. But they grew accustoms to the population spring up. Among many of the people, there were benders. Water, earth, and some fire shows up. But before the fire could be trusted they had to go through a certain amount of questioning. But they all became trust worthy. Aang new that he had to make a food supply plus train worriers for the new city. Then also build up a navy that was easily compatible with that of the Fire nation. But also he new that all fire benders were week on the eclipse. And that was in a couple of months. He had to work fast.

Aang sat in his room Contemplating. The city was thriving, but he new that soon war would rage upon the newborn city. He got up. "Katara please come in here. I need your guide ness." Katara entered into the small stone room.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked with a soothing voice.

Aang smiled at her. "Katara I need to go and get King Bumi and the other council of five. I need them to command all of the troops I am going to have you, Toph, and Sakka are going to train. Then have all the generals and king Bumi train, and after that we can be prepared to take on the Fire nation. But what I called you in her is because do you think this is a good Idea?" Aang asked.

Katara stood there thinking. "I don't see a problem with it, but why not only have Sakka train them alone, also have my Dad train them. He is here, but he is leaving tomorrow. What do you think about that?" Katara questioned Aang.

Aang only nodded his head in approval. Katara was off in only a few short seconds.

(2 weeks later)

Aang had went and gotten every body. He got some trouble from the fire nation, and King Bumi, but every body got over that real fast, after Aang left with his friend. But soon as he got back to Neo Ba Sing Se, he left for Ba Sing Se. He got every single general, before the fire nation could even realize. Plus he informed the old Ba Sing Se of the Neo Ba Sing Se. Almost immediately people left. By the time Aang got back, the city had doubled in people. Aang wasn't surprised.


End file.
